En el cine
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: Rachel está muy aburrida en el cine y al lado una completa desconocida... que luego no va a ser tan desconocida.


**Disculpen**** la tardanza pero la universidad me tiene bastante ocupada y mi internet es una mierda. Probablemente no puedo subir nada ****hasta la semana que viene porque no tengo nada más escrito. Aprovecharé estas vacaciones para escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el cine<strong>

Estaba en el cine con mi novio y unos amigos suyos. Siendo sincera yo quería ir solamente con él, pero al parecer eso no le gustó demasiado e invitó a unos cuantos amigos suyos a ver la película con nosotros, así que comprenderéis mi mal humor; además, para empeorar las cosas la película que habíamos ido a ver estaba resultando ser un bodrio, por lo que yo había dejado de prestarle atención hace ya un rato. Mi atención estaba ahora puesta en la chica que tenía a mi lado, una rubia de pelo corto y bastante guapa si me permitís decirlo. Yo nunca me había fijado en una chica de manera amorosa o sexual, pero tampoco era homófoba, sería hipócrita de mi parte serlo cuando los únicos que quisieron adoptarme a pesar de tener ya 10 años fueron dos hombres, aunque desde que me adoptaron Leroy y Hiram ya había pasado mucho tiempo, 9 años para ser exactos.

La chica que estaba a mi derecha estaba sola, no sé como una chica así podía estar sola en un cine, pero así era. Estaba sentada al lado de la pared y parecía que tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención a la película, algo por lo que no podía culparla; y yo me aburría mucho, así que pensé que a lo mejor podía hablar con ella para que el tiempo se nos hiciera algo más ameno.

—**Hola—**le susurré cerca del oído.

La sala estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la pantalla alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver su ceja levantada en una clara expresión de confusión.

—**¿Me estás hablando a mi? —**su cara de desconcierto me hizo mucha gracia.

—**Bueno, a tu lado solo está la pared, y no suelo hablar con ellas, así que… sí, te estoy hablando a ti.**

—**Perdón, pero ¿nos conocemos de algo? **

—**No te estoy hablando porque te conozca, es que mi novio es estúpido y me trajo a ver una bazofia de película y además esa oferta también incluía a sus inútiles amigos. Míralos—**vi como la rubia mirada a su izquierda y les echaba un vistazo**—están disfrutando como niños de una película que deja bastante que desear.**

La chica seguía teniendo una expresión confusa.

—**Perdón, pero es que me aburro como una ostra, y vi tu cara e imaginé que tampoco te interesaba la película, así que pensé que a lo mejor podríamos amenizar un poco el tiempo si hablamos—**seguía callada, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que me diese la vuelta y dejara de molestarla.

—**Soy Quinn—**dijo de repente**—perdón por el lapsus, pero es que no me esperaba que me fueras a hablar. Un placer— **dijo con una sonrisa que adornaba toda su cara y su mano extendida para que la tomara.

—**Yo soy Rachel, ¿se puede saber por que te sorprende que alguien te hable? **

—**No es que me sorprenda que alguien me hable, sino que lo hagas tú.**

—**¿Es que acaso sabes quién soy? —**dije un tanto extrañada.

—**Bueno, no exactamente, es que te he visto bastantes veces aquí, en el cine.**

—**Pues yo nunca te vi, ¿puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí sola?**

—**Trabajo aquí—**la que levantó una ceja entonces fui yo**—bueno, no trabajo en el cine, sino que soy periodista, y este último año mi trabajo es hablar sobre las últimas películas que se estrenan.**

—**Que maravilla de trabajo, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero me encanta el cine.**

—**Puedo intuirlo, te he visto más veces de las que puedo recordar, por eso me sorprendió que me hablases.**

La película seguía su curso, mientras yo hablaba con esta extraña mediante susurros, ya que evidentemente estando en un cine no podíamos hablar en un tono normal, y además mi novio estaba a mi izquierda, aunque estaba más pendiente de sus amigos y de la película que de mi.

Pero pasó algo que interrumpió nuestra conversación, un gemido, o más bien muchos gemidos. De repente las dos miramos a la pantalla y vimos a dos personas teniendo sexo salvaje y no sé por qué, pero de repente empecé a notar una sensación que hizo que mi entrepierna se humedeciera. Entonces levanté la mirada y vi como me estaba mirando Quinn, y como se relamía los labios. No sé que estaba pasando, lo que sí que sé es que no había estado tan excitada en mi vida. Mi novio no era precisamente bueno en la cama y llevaba un tiempo si tener un buen orgasmo, así que me dejé llevar por la excitación y dejé que Quinn posara su mano en la pate alta de mi muslo.

Mi novio era estúpido, pero tampoco quería poner a prueba su estupidez, así que agarré mi abrigo y me tapé las piernas con él, fue entonces cuando mi novio se dio la vuelta y a mi se me paró el corazón, porque me estaba mirando mientras una desconocida tenía su mano apoyada en mi muslo y la iba subiendo poco a poco colando su mano debajo de mi fada.

—**Tenía frío—**le dije para explicar el motivo por el que me había tapado las piernas.

No necesitó ninguna otra explicación, simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió viendo la película.

—**Tenías razón, es un poco estúpido—**dijo mientras apartaba mis braguitas y pasaba dos de sus dedos por mi rajita**—estás empapada, joder. Me encantaría que pudiésemos estar a solas para poder comértelo.**

Nunca había sentido algo así, era increíble, pero de repente me quedé helada, vi un bulto en su pantalón que supuestamente no debería estar ahí, no desde el punto de vista de mis libros de anatomía.

—**Puedo explicarlo—**dijo a la vez que sacaba su mano de mi entrepierna y se tapaba el bulto. Er su cara de terror que me dio algo de pena**—soy intersexual… nací así, al principio mis padres pensaban que era un hombre, pero al final se dieron cuenta de que no era así, que en realidad era una chica, entonces me abandonaron en la puerta de un orfanato y…**

No la dejé seguir, y no porque me diera asco o algo por el estilo su confesión, lo hice porque el dolor se reflejaba en sus palabras y en sus ojos; no lograba entender como unos padres pueden abandonar a un hijo solo porque sea distinto, era inhumano.

—**Para Quinn, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, no es algo malo.**

—**Pero debería haberte dicho algo antes de ir tan lejos, lo siento, si quieres me puedo ir.**

—**No, quiero que sigamos donde lo hemos dejado.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Que quiero que vuelvas a meterme la mano debajo de la falda y me toques.**

Al principio me miró extrañada, pero en seguida se le pasó y volvió a poner la mano donde estaba antes, es más, ahora incluso me metió uno de sus dedos y me masajeo por dentro.

—**¿Puedo? —**le dije mirando su entrepierna que mostraba un gran bulto.

—**No es necesario si no quieres.**

—**Si no quisiera hacerlo no te lo habría preguntado—**contesté rápidamente, la verdad es que tenía ganas de tocarle.

Ella aceptó instantáneamente y mientras ella seguía jugando con mi sexo, con mi mano derecha puse su chaqueta sobre sus piernas y metí la mano bajo ella, le desabroché el cinturón y después le bajé la cremallera de los vaqueros y ella levantó el culo para que le pudiera bajar un poco los pantalones, saqué su miembro de los calzoncillos y empecé a estimularlo hasta que estaba tan duro que parecía de diamante.

Mi novio estaba sentado a mi izquierda disfrutando se lo que para él era una gran película, mientras a mi derecha una desconocida me metía los dedos hasta que me llevó al orgasmo.

Su miembro estaba cada vez más duro y podía notar que no le quedaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo, pero yo no quería que se corriera, todavía no, y no quería que se corriera en mi mano, sino en mi boca. Así que paré de pronto y ella me miró con una ceja levantada como preguntándome por qué había parado de golpe.

—**Súbete los pantalones y sígueme el rollo—**le susurré al oído.

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Que me sigas la corriente.**

Agarré el refresco que estaba tomando y se lo tire a Quinn sobre su camiseta de los Red Hot Chili Peppers.

—**¡Oh dios! Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta—**empecé a actuar, y casi no pude aguantar la risa por la cara que estaba poniendo Quinn, claramente no entendía nada.

—**¿Qué pasó? —**Al parecer ahora si que reaccionaba el idiota de mi novio.

—**Se me cayó mi refresco encima de esta chica, vamos al baño y te ayudo a limpiarte—**dije ahora mirando a Quinn.

Parce ser que ahora si que comprendió mis intenciones, porque simplemente asintió y las dos nos levantamos y fuimos al baño.

Una vez allí nos encerramos en uno de los cubículos, que estaba bastante limpio teniendo en cuenta que era un baño público, me arrodillé en el suelo y le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, y a pesar de haberle estado haciendo una paja apenas unos minutos antes me sorprendió el tamaño de su polla.

Sin perder el tiempo me la metí en la boca mientras seguía pajeándole, quería que se corriera YA. Y no me decepcionó, apena minutos después me estaba dando golpecitos en la espalda para que me retirara, pero yo quería probar su esencia, así que no me moví de ahí, y ella no pudo aguantarse y empezó a echar semen a borbotones, se corrió tanto que incluso se me caía un poco de entre los labios. Lo tragué todo y luego le limpié bien la polla, ella me miró y me levanto en volandas, me subió la falda y me rompió las bragas; y entonces me estampó contra la puerta del cubículo y sin previo aviso me la metió hasta el fondo, me llenó tanto que podría jurar que me estaba partiendo por la mitad. Nunca me habían follado tan bien.

Ella me sostenía con sus brazo contra la puerta mientras daba fuertes embestidas y llevó su mano derecha debajo de mi falda y empezó a acariciarme el clítoris. Podría ser el fin del mundo y yo moriría feliz solo por lo que Quinn estaba haciendo con mi cuerpo.

Me corrí tanto que empapé sus muslos con mis fluidos, y notaba que ella también estaba por llegar.

—**Puedes correrte dentro, estoy con la píldora para evitar que el idiota de mi novio me dejase embarazada—**siendo sincera tenía muchas ganas de que Quinn se corriera dentro de mí, de notar su tibia leche llenando mi interior.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello y siguió embistiendo hasta que se estaba corriendo en mi interior, parecía que su orgasmo no acabaría nunca, estaba llenándome de leche a cantidades industriales.

Terminó de correrse y se quedó unos segundos en mi interior, hasta que sacó su polla de dentro de mi y las dos vimos como gotas de su semen caían desde mi coño al suelo como si fuera una gotera.

—**Dios, eso es demasiado excitante, me entran ganas de follarte otra vez—**dijo con la cara tintada de deseo.

—**Deja un poco para las próximas sesiones de cine—**puse cara de santa**—y ahora quiero que te arrodilles y me limpies el semen de mi coño con la lengua.**

No tuve que repetirlo dos veces, al instante su lengua estaba borrando todo rastro de semen de mi cuerpo y una vez limpio empezó a succionarme el clítoris y a morderlo suavemente hasta que tuve otro orgasmo, me corrí muchísimo, le manché incluso el cuello con mis fluidos, pero parecía que lo le importaba, ya que seguía chupando.

—**Sabes riquísimo Rachel, no te puedes imaginar lo bien que sabes.**

Nos estuvimos besando un rato más pero decidimos que ya teníamos que parar, así que nos vestimos, salimos del cubículo y nos aseamos un poco en el lavamanos y salimos del baño. Mi novio y sus amigos me estaban esperando fuera, acababa de terminar la película.

—**¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te perdiste el final de la película.**

—**Quinn y yo nos entretuvimos en el baño, estábamos hablando de cine—**mi novio se creería cualquier escusa con el fin de que dejáramos el tema.

—**Está bien, ¿nos vamos?**

—**Si claro, vamos—**miré a Quinn y le sonreí**—nos vemos en el próximo estreno.**

Y así fue, nos veíamos siempre que se estrenaba una película en el cine, y una vez finalizada la película, teníamos nuestra propia sesión de cine para adultos en los baños de mujeres.

Está de más decir que la película que vimos el día que nos conocimos fue calificada por Quinn como una película épica e inolvidable en la revista para la que trabajaba.


End file.
